Never-Realm
Not to be confused with the episode. The Never-Realm is a once peaceful land now trapped in an eternal winter. According to Wu, it is the most distant of all realms. The realm was "peaceful and pristine" until the Ice Emperor and his Blizzard Samurai arrived, making he winter harsher, colder, and non-ending.''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition'' It is inhabited by Humans, Yeti, wolves, and Formlings such as Akita. When Aspheera mistakenly banishes Zane instead of Wu to this realm, Master Wu decides that he will go to the Never-Realm alone to find him. The Ninja however insist on coming with him. The Ninja and Wu fought for Traveler's Tea, and Wu was left tied in Ninjago. P.I.X.A.L. then sent them to the Never-Realm using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. History The realm came into existence at an unknown point in time. At one point, the First Spinjitzu Master entered the Realm for unknown reasons and barely managed to escape back to Ninjago. He later warned Wu that he is forbidden from entering the Realm as no one else but he had the knowledge of how to escape. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) A Formling by the name of Vex, who was unable to find his animal form left his village. He finds the Ice Emperor, in the wilderness and aligns with him. Vex persuades him to freeze his former village, which he does with Boreal, leaving Akita as the only survivor. From that day, Akita swore revenge on Vex and his master for their actions. Wasted True Potential Zane saw a vision of the realm with the Ice Emperor at his castle and the Ice Dragon Boreal flying through the sky. The Belly of the Beast Zane had another dream of Boreal flying in the Never-Realm. Vengeance is Mine! After saving Wu, Zane was sent to Never-Realm by Aspheera. Later, the Titan Mech is seen abandoned in the Never-Realm along with Zane's footprints were seen in the snow leading away from the area. An imprisoned Aspheera later informed Wu of where Zane was sent and the old master was horrified to learn this while Aspheera gloated to the old master about having the last laugh. A Cold Goodbye Wu talks to the Ninja about how to rescue Zane and tells them about the realm. The Ninja soon fight Wu for the Traveler's Tea and tie him up. After that, the Ninja take the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu from Wu and give it to P.I.X.A.L. who then sends them to Never-Realm. The Never-Realm Once the Land Bounty crashed to an unknown part of the Never-Realm, it got destroyed, but not before the Ninja were able to escape. Lloyd asks Cole if he still has the Traveler's Tea, but Cole dropped it when he almost fell. Kai blames Cole, but Lloyd breaks up the argument and suggests that they should head down before they all freeze to death. When the Ninja went to a forest and encountered a pack of wolves, all of the Ninja ran except for Lloyd, who ran to a tree. This gives the chance for the wolves to attack, but instead of attacking, the wolves retreated. Once the wolves left, the Ninja did also before the wolves could return. What the Ninja didn't know is that the wolves left due to seeing one of their own being frozen in ice. The Ninja stumbled upon frozen people. Nya sensed a heartbeat on one of them, so the frozen people are still alive. Nya then got a signal from the Titan mech. Jay says that they should help the people. Lloyd and Nya disagree and say it would be best to help after they know what happened to them. When the Ninja went to look for the Titan Mech, they encountered the wolves again. This time, the wolves fight instead of running. However, they were too many wolves. When one was going to attack Nya, a mysterious group of three stop the wolves and tell the Ninja to come with them. Once the Ninja left with the group, they went to an unknown village where they meet Sorla. The Ninja ask Sorla knows if she saw Zane, but she states that she hadn't seen any others in years. She puts a potion in the hearth fire and asks where is Zane, the hearth fire shows the Castle of Ice and Sorla says that Zane has been captured by the Ice Emperor and is lost. Lloyd and the other Ninja reject that Zane is lost and tell Sorla that Zane is strong and Ninja never quit. Sorla then warns the Ninja about General Vex and that he'll send the Blizzard Samurai to come for them. Meanwhile at the Ice Emperor's Castle, General Vex warns the Ice Emperor about the Ninja saying that they might be looking for their prisoner. The Ice Emperor says that they should be punished, but Vex persuades the Ice Emperor to let him destroy the Ninja and all who aid them. The Ice Emperor agrees and commands him to do so. Fire Maker Uthaug and Boma warn the Great Lake that the Blizzard Samurai are coming, so they create a fort by sunrise. The Blizzard Samurai attack, but they are unable to destroy the Ninja; however, one Blizzard Warrior is able to take out the Hearth Fire. In the evening, the villagers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the villagers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. An Unlikely Ally Lloyd heads off to find Zane in the Castle of Ice while the rest of the Ninja stay behind to guard the Great Lake. While Lloyd is in the mountains, he is ambushed by Blizzard Samurai. He saves himself when he creates an avalanche by shouting. Akita saves Lloyd by pushing him out of the way of the avalanche. Later, Lloyd follows Akita to the Land Bounty, but he is unable to operate the damaged vehicle. Despite this, he gets a signal on the Titan Mech and plans to use it to storm the Ice Emperor's Castle. The Message While waiting for Lloyd to come back, Cole tells the children the story about how Aspheera banished Zane to the Never-Realm. They run out in fear, and Kai and Nya questioned what he told them. Then, Uthaug shows the the Ninja a piece of Lloyd's gi and tells them there were signs of fighting where Lloyd was. Lloyd and the wolf, who he named Red, continued their journey, but came across a giant bird that attacks them. They managed to hide in a cave, where they find Zane's Titan Mech. Lloyd starts it up, and finds a farewell message from Zane. Afterwards, he repairs the mech and used it to fight off the bird. The Traveler's Tree Cole was upset because he had a nightmare that the Ninja hated him for losing the Traveler's Tea. He heard about the Traveler's Tree from a child, and went to find it. Meanwhile, Boma and Uthaug tried to find a place to fish, but almost fell off the cliff. Cole came by to save them, and the trio had dinner together. Cole told them about trying to find the tree, but Boma and Uthaug warned him about a monster named Krag guarding the tree. However, Cole wasn't convinced, and went on his way. He then walked on a bridge, and Krag appeared to push him. Meanwhile, Kai and Jay asked Nya where Cole was and told her what happened earlier. Boma and Uthaug rushes to tell them Cole is also on the mountain, prompting Jay and Nya to go after him while Kai stays behind to protect the village. Krag's Lament While Nya and Jay tries to find Cole on the mountain, Cole was knocked unconscious by Krag and taken to a cave. When he wakes up, he trapped Krag and found out he is the last of his species. He went back to free him and make him his friend. After explaining he was looking for the Traveler's Tree, Krag took him there and back to the cave. However, they were attacked by Jay and Nya. Cole explained that Krag is his ally, and that he helped him get to the tree. Once they got back, however, Krag was attacked by Jay and Nya. Cole broke up the fight and explained he helped him obtain Traveler Tea leaves. After Nya and Jay apologized and befriended him, Cole offered to let Krag come with them down the mountain. Krag agrees, and bids farewell to his home by planting the tree branch and growling. Secret of The Wolf Grimfax and the Blizzard Samurai return proclaiming victory, only to be reprimanded by Vex, who persuades the Ice Emperor to freeze him, but stops halfway through before learning of a stranger in green, and orders them to release Boreal to attack the Great Lake. My Enemy, My Friend Inhabitants *Blizzard Samurai **Ice Emperor **Blizzard Sword Masters **Blizzard Warriors **Blizzard Archers *Dragons **Boreal *Formlings **Akita **Kataru **Vex *Humans **Sorla **Boma **Uthaug *Creatures **Wolves **Giant Eagle *Yetis **Krag **Other Yetis (deceased) Visitors *First Spinjitzu Master *Lloyd *Jay *Zane *Cole *Nya *Kai Notable Locations *Castle of Ice **Dungeon **Throne Room of the Ice Emperor *Formling Village *Forests *Great Lake **Frozen Lake **Sorla's Cabin **Other Cabins *Ice Cave *Mala Wujira *Mountains *Vast Land *Yeti Cave *The Traveler's Tree Appearances *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (Dream) *102. "The Belly of the Beast" (Dream) *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118. "The Message" *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *120. "Krag's Lament" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" Trivia *This is the fourth time the Ninja travel to a different realm, the first time is in Pilot Episodes (Underworld), the second time is in Season 5 (Cloud Kingdom), and the third time is in Season 9 (Realm of Oni and Dragons). **According to Wu, Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago will not work in the Never-Realm, but Traveler's Tea from the Traveler's Tree would work. *According to the First Spinjitzu Master, this realm is the most distant and remote realm from the others and thus almost impossible for anybody to come back from. **Even the First Spinjitzu Master himself, upon visiting this realm once, barely escaped from the Realm and warned Wu that of all the realms of creation he should not visit this one, as no one but he had the fortune of knowing how to leave. **Indeed, even the Traveler's Tea grown in Ninjago, which has been seen to be capable of accessing any realm apart from the Departed Realm, is powerless in the Never-Realm. *The reason it is called the Never-Realm is because no one but the First Spinjitzu Master has ever returned from there. *According to the ''LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, the Never-Realm was normally covered in winter for nine months a year. When the Ice Emperor arrived in the Never-Realm, the winter became harsher, colder, and everlasting. *Apparently time in the Never-Realm passes differently, which explains why Zane says it felt like he was there for months being trapped in the realm despite the Ninja following him a day or more later. *Despite the First Spinjitzu Master's claim of the Realm being dangerous, many of its residents, including Akita, imply the Realm to have been peaceful until decades ago when the Ice Emperor appeared and took over. While time has been implied to flow differently between the Never-Realm and Ninjago, it is implied to flow faster in the Never Realm by many factors that have been presented. Thus, the Ice Emperor hadn't taken over until long after the First Spinjitzu Master's time in the realm, making it unclear what danger he discovered in the Realm that none of its residents have seemed to. Gallery Kingdom of Neverland.png|Mountains. The Never Realm SD.png|The Great Lake Village. Vex.png|General Vex in the realm. jay in the ice realm.png|Jay in the Never-Realm. Kingdom of Never Realm.png Ice Dragon NeverRealm.png|An Ice Dragon Ice armor.png|Ice Emperor Ice age Fortress.png|The Castle of Ice Never realm.png Castle of Ice.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png|The left arm of Titan Mech buried in the snow. Wolves 7.jpg Wolves 6.jpg Wolves 5.jpg Wolves 4.jpg Wolves 3.jpg Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.42.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.41.55 AM.png|Mala Wujira Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.40.39 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.35 AM.png Mala Wujira 5.jpg Mala Wujira 4.jpg Mala Wujira 2.jpg Mala Wujira 1.jpg 20190903 195604 rmscr.jpg|Throne Room Titan Mech.jpg|Lloyd's Titan Mech 20190903 195509 rmscr.jpg Ice Attack.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.05 PM.png|Giant Eagle Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.57.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.58.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-04 at 4.59.17 PM.png IceDragonTrailer.png Zane.gif Giant Bird.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.52 AM.png|Lloyd's Titan Mech in the Ice Cave. Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.43.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.42.08 AM.png|A Path of Dead Eagles. Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.41.29 AM.png References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Icy Locations